This invention relates to a device for disposing of a recording medium by forming thereon a provisional record of a pattern, such as a picture, and by thereafter processing the provisional record into a final record of the pattern. The device may be, for example, an electrostatic facsimile receiver.
In a facsimile transmission and reception system, a transmitter supplies a receiver or receivers with signals representative of a picture or the like. In a conventional electrostatic facsimile receiver, a continuous recording paper is caused to pass by a recording unit for forming thereon latent images of a plurality of successive pictures and is subsequently fed into a developing and fixing unit for developing and fixing the latent images into visible reproductions of the respective pictures. In such a receiver, particularly for the known runlength-coded signals or for similar signals with redundancy reduction, the speed at which the recording paper runs by the recording unit towards the developing and fixing unit is adjusted in compliance with the speed selected at the transmitter in consideration of the density of lines or the like of each picture. As a result of the variation in the speed of feed, unevenness or irregularity in developing and fixing has been unavoidable to deteriorate the reproduced pictures. Deterioration of a record has been inevitable also in a device for disposing of a continuous sheet or separate sheets of recording medium when the medium is caused to pass by a recording unit towards a provisional record processing unit with various speeds of feed.